


The Tortoise

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Adventures of Booker and Bâtard [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker needs Love, Booker needs a hug, Booker needs therapy, Gen, Pets, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), The Old Guard Discord Server, Tortoise, pet acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: Booker finds a new place to live in, and an unexpected roommate.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien Le Livre & Bâtard the tortoise (The Old Guard)
Series: The Adventures of Booker and Bâtard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851265
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	The Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple days ago the [Discord Server for The Old Guard](https://discord.gg/kDJpjxx) was having a blast and we created the idea of Bâtard Lent, Booker's therapy pet tortoise.
> 
> This is the story of how he first finds it.

It finds him in his second Parisian dump.

After the whole business with Quyhn is over and he's left to his own devices again, he considers changing city, but then can't. Paris is his the same way Malta is Joe and Nicky's, and not just because he was born there. So he goes back to Paris, a little further west this time, and settles into another apartment that's seen too many tenants and not enough repairmen before it was left to the spiders and pigeons who got in through the open window. He's drunk when he arrives, as he is much more often than not these days, and doesn't notice it until the next morning, when he wakes up to something gleefully biting on his earlobe.

He scrambles to his feet, one fist raised in a half hearted party, and stares, dumbfounded, at the emptiness of the room. The door shows no sign of being unlocked, there isn't a single sound aside from the noise of traffic outside and…

"AAAH PUTAIN!" Booker shouts when there's a violent clomp on his left big toe, the one that pokes unhappily from the hole in his sock.

There's a tortoise on the hardwood floor.

Booker stares at the tortoise.

The tortoise stares at Booker.

Eventually, Booker sighs and says: "Yeah, alright. Wait here."

And then he goes to buy lettuce.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout with us on the discord! And as always comments and reviews make me want to keep writing ;)


End file.
